prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC5GG10
is the 10th episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, and also the 204th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis With the powers of evil growing stronger, Flora tells Pretty Cure to combine their powers of the Red Rose with the Blue. Just as things seem bleak, a mysterious figure debuts! Summary Everyone enjoys a snack at Natts House when the Rose Pact begins to shine. They wonder if something may be wrong with King Donuts, but he assures them he is fine. It's then Flora appears and tells them that within the darkness hatred is being born, and if it gathers further it will one day rip the petals of the Red Rose and destroy all hope. She asks the Cures to unite the powers of the Red Rose with the Blue Rose before taking off, but this leaves everyone confused. Meanwhile, at Eternal, Scorp stayed the whole night to finish the report and was looking for Anacondy when he saw Bunbee eavesdropping. He scolded him and Bunbee said he heard something about an underground storage. Then Anacondy came out and Scorp gave her the report before taking off, causing Bunbee to trail behind him as Scorp claims that if they did nothing but write reports Eternal wouldn't keep people like that for long. In that case, such people are given job undeground for all eternity- wandering around in an endless labyrinth known as the Disposal Area. Bunbee starts panicking, saying he just transferred here, so Scorp suggests they partner up. The follow day at school the girls think over what Flora told them. Nozomi remains as optimistic as usual when Syrup joins them to say that Eternal will do anything to achieve their goal. Coco tells him to trust Pretty Cure though, because they are the reason Palmier Kingdom was restored to begin with. Later the girls note how cloudy the sky has gotten while waiting for Coco and Syrup. But suddenly Scorp arrives and they transform before curiously following after him. With this distraction he leads the Cures to another location- just as Syrup and Coco arrive to find them missing. They worry that they may have forgotten them, when Natts arrives to announce they didn't show up yet. Bunbee takes advantage of this moment to appear and capture the fairies. As the Cures continue giving chase, Scorp suddenly stops when Bunbee appears next to him and reveals that he caught their fairies. Angered the girls try to attack, but their opponents are too strong for them. Bunbee prepares to leave after deciding there is nothing left to do, when someone suddenly appears in a rush of blue rose petals. The mysterious girl with long purple hair, dressed in a white outfit appears and demands the fairies be released, then she jumps at them and kicks Bunbee, causing him to release them and allow her to catch them. She hands them over to Dream, telling her that this is not good enough before stopping a surprise attack when Bunbee attempts to strike from behind. She continues to speak, warning Dream that the most precious things are the things easily lost, and if this is really important for them they must work harder to protect it. Taking her advice, the Cures resume the battle. Bunbee ends up near the girl and tries to shoot a rocket at her but she easily stops him. Before Scorp is able to try attacking her, Dream uses Shooting Star on him and they are forced to retreat for Eternal. Tiredly Dream crashes to the ground but appears to be fine. Then the mysterious girl disappears; with the blue rose petals still floating in the air. Major Events *Scorp and Bunbee decide to work together in hopes of getting the Rose Pact. *Coco and Natts are both revealed to be on the list for Eternal's collection. *A mysterious warrior known as Milky Rose appears to assist the Cures against Scorp and Bunbee. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Milky Rose Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *King Donuts Villains *Bunbee *Scorp *Anacondy Secondary Characters *Flora Gallery Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episodes